


饮葡萄酒

by wygzzgeds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Implied Spanish Civil War, M/M, Prostitute France, Semi-Public Sex, There might be a series but who knows
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 我当然知道弗朗西斯引以为豪的魅力不全在他的尺寸，而在于他麦浪似的金发，虚伪动人的作派，还有逼他失禁时他一两滴失控的泪水。这葡萄阳具会给他徒增庸俗。但我真想一看减损了美丽之处的他。——男妓法和路人x法注意；提及西班牙内战前夕背景。没头没尾短篇因为我懒得写完整的故事。Inspired by Jourual du Voleur by Jean Genet.
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Original Character(s), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	饮葡萄酒

我用牙齿给弗朗西斯摘下他双腿间的葡萄串时，他发出一种类似冬天猫叫的呻吟。他的喉咙给别人的阳物操坏了，所以那声音低沉嘶哑，这种狼狈相反而让我平添了几分对他的柔情。

克里奥拉的男妓们喜欢在裤裆间挂一串棉絮做的工艺葡萄（女人们把它当装饰物挂在帽子上），把他们腿间撑起一块骑士的兜裆布似的体积。在你不熟悉这种技巧的时候，这块凸起真叫人垂涎欲滴。我叫弗朗西斯挂上一串，他责怪我贬损了他的雄风。

我当然知道弗朗西斯引以为豪的魅力不全在他的尺寸，而在于他麦浪似的金发，虚伪动人的作派，还有逼他失禁时他一两滴失控的泪水。这葡萄阳具会给他徒增庸俗。但我真想一看减损了美丽之处的他。我亲他的喉咙和耳垂直到他同意戴上这东西一晚。

他在凉棚下面揽客的时候，我和朋友们在一旁喝酒。他们说荷西·卡斯第被长枪党杀了，干的漂亮。弗朗西斯在阴影里踱来踱去，黑色移民汹涌地从他的头顶降下，吞没他。共和党真是一群饭桶，是吧，安东尼奥。没过一会他走出来，鼻尖先出现，然后整张脸顺着轮廓的韵律露在光亮里。不，他们不是——胡安，你的婊子还在马德里吗？一个英国男游客惊异地看着弗朗西斯，他走上前去和他攀谈。我不知道。弗朗西斯笑了。你不知道。神魂颠倒的英国人把他苍白的手放在弗朗西斯的裆部，像摸圣杯。她（它）是你骗我的吧。弗朗西斯勾住了英国人的领带。啊。

“老妈妈！”我喊道，“再来一瓶酒！”

我们喝到半夜，我才回家。我一打开门，那个英国人就从头顶红到脚跟，像弹簧盒子里的小丑一样跳了起来。他一边用英文破口大骂，一边抓起我的围巾去遮挡他铂金色的稀疏耻毛。我对弗朗西斯用西班牙语嚷：“告诉你的宝贝儿，我听不懂英语！”

弗朗西斯像《宫女》一样赤身裸体躺在床上，笑得上气不接下气。他的脚趾都可爱地蜷缩了起来。他湿漉漉的漂亮手指里夹着一根烟头，把英国人的驼毛大衣烫了一个洞。我的男人的工艺葡萄躺在灶台上，反射着出美滋滋的、柔润的烛光。

之后我老是哄弗朗西斯戴上假葡萄站街。他乐在其中。他总是大方地告诉嫖客，他裤裆里鼓鼓胀胀的玩意是假的。那些人们从来都不信。他会说，好啊，允许我邀请你证实一下我是否撒了谎吧。他抚摩着我的大腿，告诉我这些嫖客在发现了他虚张声势的尺寸之后，从不愤怒。

我觉得很好玩，于是问他：“是吗？”

他带着自信的神气告诉我：“他们不可能对我发火。”弗朗西斯说的没错，他长了一张艺术品那种轻浮、矜贵的脸，谈吐矫揉，总显得友善而高贵。别人不敢踩碎这尊油光可鉴的金像。只有我能温情脉脉地抓住弗朗西斯的脖子，在阴沟入水口干他。他的脖子里蒸发出泪和汗热腾腾的味道。如果我掐他的乳头，他就会像被踩到尾巴的小狗一样甜腻地呜咽。弗朗西斯脆弱时可爱得多。他尖叫，请求我拥抱他、拆穿他、毁灭他，这往往发生在他达到那个“小小的死亡”的时候。弗朗西斯秀气坚硬的阴茎像柔腻的果肉一样，甜蜜地、顺从地打颤，射出一股精液，就软了下来。他默许我对他做这一切，还享受地依赖着我。

我有时候解开我的皮带，把赤身裸体、腿间还挂着精渍的他绑在灯柱上，过三十分钟再回来。他像受难的殉道者一样，虚弱地抬起头，对我微笑。

有天他和一个德国人操了。那个德国人被他腿间拙劣的棉布葡萄搞得面红耳赤，弗朗西斯对他说“Du bist ein hubscher kleiner Junre[1]”。德国人的脸上同时绽放出耻辱和惊喜的光彩，他狠狠的打了一巴掌弗朗西斯。然后他温柔地对待这个男妓，仿佛弗朗西斯是天主堂里一具傅油的、柔美的圣体。除了操他的喉咙。他也许痛恨这张能说话的嘴。完事之后，他主动地离开了。他很小心地给弗朗西斯一件件按次序穿好衣服，把他还原成未受染指的的模样。就连那串葡萄他也仔细地放归原位。我听得弗朗西斯描述听得大笑不止，但弗朗西斯没有笑。

弗朗西斯对我解释——此时他的脸颊还没有消肿，嗓子嘶哑，发间还弥漫着一种北部的烟草味——那个日耳曼人很意外他会说德语。“他没有想到我曾经是一个作家。”弗朗西斯若有所思地说，“他没有想到会在这种地方找到一个作家，一个懂得他的语言的人。”

这时我跪在他的腿间，咬开他裤裆里面的保险别针。沉甸甸的、温暖的葡萄落在我的手心里。  
我说：“我想这世上他不相信的事还多着哩。”

“你说他为什么到这里来？”

“这得看他是什么人。”我含住弗朗西斯抚摩着我下唇的拇指。这时我才觉得嘴唇一阵刺痛，保险别针刮伤了我的嘴巴。

弗朗西斯的蓝眼睛注视着我，好像他从我跪着的轮廓里看见一个红黑色的符号，紧紧贴附在我绷紧的肌腱和热腾腾的皮肤上。过了一会他笑了，对我说：“也许就像你猜的那样。我们到床上去吧。”

他跪在我的身下，手臂像天使的翅膀一样被往后拉直，捆在一起。我在弗朗西斯的身体里塞进第四根手指时，他倒抽了一口冷气，回头用谴责的目光看着我。我低下头，靠进他肩胛骨和颈椎曲线形成的凹陷里。他肩窝刚好够我的鼻子搭在那，以一种钥匙和锁恰到好处地嵌合的方式，和他融为一体。

我对他说想知道他的身体能容纳多少。他沙哑地笑着点了点头。

弗朗西斯被德国嫖客操得柔软了，他饱满、柔韧的身体向前伸展开，没进橙红色的烛光里。我最终塞进去了半个拳头，他细细地抖动，像在忍受一种旧伤的疮疤被缓慢地磨损的瘙痒。我用力往里一撞。他绷直了，直接射了出来。

“你真是粗鲁。贪得无厌，安东尼奥。”弗朗西斯无奈而柔和地告诉我。我发出类似动物咕噜的笑声，亲吻他的嘴。唾液像细细的小溪顺着他的下颌流了下来。

我的性器插进他时，他又吸着气收紧了身体。他动人地叫唤我的名字，毫不掩饰，面容沐浴在器官摩擦而蒸腾出的粉红色热度中。我们浑身痛快淋漓而颤栗，一滴滴的汗水鲜血一般稠腻地流出。他在我射精时闭紧了眼。我用舌头撬开他的眼皮，他的眼中闪烁着爱的光辉。

_你在同一天之内一会儿发荣滋长，一会儿枯萎凋谢；得来的又失掉，不断地流转着[2]。这就是我对你的爱。_

“你什么时候走？”

我握住他抚摸着我头发的手：“当他们给我发枪的时候。”

“那么我和你一起。”他笑了，像亚当朝上帝伸出美丽的手臂，拿起窗檐上的一根烟，“也许我会逃走。”他抽了一口，又若有所思地说，“也许我不会。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]拼写错误的德语“你很可爱”。  
> [2]《会饮篇》对爱神的描述。


End file.
